


My Boyfriend Shoes

by NoahRose27



Series: August Photo Challenge [29]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Mountaineering Shoes, Patrick Brewer is a Tease, Patrick Brewer is a Troll, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahRose27/pseuds/NoahRose27
Summary: Patrick wear his favorite shoes on a date with David. Set after 4.4.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: August Photo Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	My Boyfriend Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Photo Challenge: Your favorite shoes

Patrick knocked on the door to room 8. David swung the door open and was presented with a beautiful bouquet of white and blue flowers — white roses, blue delphinium and hydrangeas. “Wow, these are quite beautiful, thank you Patrick.”

“You’re welcome, Boyfriend,” smiled Patrick as he stepped into the room. It was still new to be using that word and he loved to feel it on his tongue over and over. “You also look beautiful, David.” Patrick leaned up to kiss _his_ spot on David’s neck — the one he claimed and will never give up.

“Thank you. I love the white and blue mixed together. Did you do that on purpose?”

“Well, you know how much I love blue and I didn’t think that black flowers were correct.”

“You were right. You also look very nice Patrick. I love your…” stumbled David as he looked down and noticed Patrick’s shoes.

“Yes, David? You love my?”

“Um. Uh huh, I love that nice soft blue sweater with those grey dress pants. And you wore your mountaineering shoes. How. Um, interesting.” fumbled David through his words.

Patrick had a glint in his eyes and a little smile. “Oh, well, I thought since these were my _boyfriend_ shoes, I should wear them for you more often.”

“Boyfriend shoes? I’m not sure that’s what I said. I believe that I said, ‘These mountaineering shoes that my boyfriend wears…’ or something to that effect. But I digress. If you feel that is what is fashionable, then who am I to judge?” said David as he gestured around the room and at nothing in particular trying to hide is disdain.

“Oh, David, Babe. We know exactly who you are to judge fashion. I would expect nothing less. I guess I won’t make this kind of a mistake next time. But we need to go so we can get to Elmdale before our reservation.”

“You don’t think that maybe we can swing by your place to maybe see what other shoe options you have? Perhaps a nice black dress shoe?”

Patrick just laughed knowing how riled up David was inside, but didn’t want to say so. “But you just told me that you wouldn’t judge? And no, we don’t have time, David. Let’s go,” said Patrick as he slapped David’s ass to get moving.

“Hm. Okay. Yep. I, mean, we can do this.”

🥾🥾🥾

Patrick opened the door for David and they headed out for dinner. They drove the 45 minutes chatting, singing along to David’s perfectly curated “Italian Dinner” playlist. Patrick continued to touch David’s knee or hold his hand. David preened under the attention.

When they arrived in Elmdale, Patrick parked the car and David got out. Patrick walked over to grab his hand and noticed David staring at his shoes again. “David, are you still stuck on my boyfriend shoes?” he teased.

“Um, it’s just that I had almost forgot about them and then you walked over to this side of the car and well, it’s just so hard to unsee them with that beautiful outfit.”

“Oh. Well, then I should probably change into my dinner shoes.” Patrick popped the trunk and took off his boots while putting on his black dress shoes. 

David stood there mouth agape. “So, you did this whole thing just to rile me up? You had dress shoes planned the entire time?”

“Absolutely. I mean, I do love that these are my _boyfriend_ shoes and I’m with my _boyfriend_ , but it’s incorrect to wear them with dress pants. Even _I_ know that, David.”


End file.
